


Heat Melts Iron

by H1ME_SAM4



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H1ME_SAM4/pseuds/H1ME_SAM4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Characters are of the ownership Kubo Tite.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Heat Melts Iron

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are of the ownership Kubo Tite.

Cang-Du was simply glaring down at Bazz-B, who was busy annihilating an entire group of Soul Reapers.

"Bazz-B..–"

Cang-Du called out his name in mild tone; whilst the other ignored.

"Bazz-B."

Calling out his name twice in a firmer tone, he didn't get unnoticed this time.

"The hell do 'ya want, Du?"

Bazz-B spoke in an irritated tone, not even taking his vision off the dreaded Soul Reaper under his boot.

"You have done more than enough in this place. It is time to head back to our quarters."

The Heat Quincy snorted at his statement whilst pushing down his leg to crush the skull of the Reaper beneath his feet. The sound of dreadful screams was slowly disappearing in the atmosphere as the number of corpses increased.

"Enlighten me to do so, Du."

The other merely furrowed his brows to his arrogance and pigheadedness.

"Retract your leg immediately, Bazz-B."

An almost inaudible "tsk" came from Bazz-B, following what Cang-Du demanded anyway.

"Now what? Want me to scratch 'yer back?"  
The tone of sarcasm was evident, as well as irritation.

Cang-Du ignored the other's statement, turning around to walk a different path.

"Tch, 'yer a fuckin' damp cloth, Du..."

Of course Cang-Du would ignore the other's childish statement, Bazz-B had that coming..

–

"Oh, Bazz-B...~!!"  
Candice would call out his name, smiling excitingly as she looked for her /love/.

Bazz-B would pop a vein upon hearing her shrilly-ass voice, especially when it is in a flirtatious tone. Candice is another reason as to why Bazz-B never wants to be in the headquarters.

"Bazz-B..~!"  
After discovering the male, Candice would wrap both arms around his shoulders as she pulled him into a tight hug; squishing her breasts onto his back. (The idea of seduction by this woman.)  
"Did you miss me..~?"


End file.
